livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Windstorm (Fanfic)
Windstorm is a light brown tabby tom with white spots on his flank. History Windkit woke up beside his brother, Skykit. He padded outside when his father called for him. "What are you doing outside of the nursery? You're only 2 moons old! Now get back inside before your mother gets back!" he snapped. Windkit knew that his father, Flamestar, the proud leader of ThunderClan, was correct. He obeyed his father and went back in. "Lightningkit? Lightningkit, are you awake?" Windkit called out. His sister, was apparently asleep. "Shut up mouse-brain, I'm trying to sleep!" she growled. "I wish I had someone to play with." Windkit thought. 4 Moons later "Yay! We're going to be apprentices!" Skykit called out. Windkit was pounding with joy. He was going to become an apprentice! "Let all those cats old enough to catch they're own prey gather beneath this highrock for a Clan meeting!" Flamestar called out. As soon as all the cats came to gather, the six kits climbed up the highrocks. When they were at the top, Flamestar said, "Thunderkit, you have-" "Fire! Fire everyone!" Gorsefoot called out. "Run!" Shadowkit cried. As the five cats ran, the fire was grazing around them. They ran until they reached the undergrowth by a twolegnest. "Where are we? Where's Snoweyes, our mother?" Riverkit asked? "Let's go back and search?" Lightningkit suggested. "OK!" So the five kits set out to find their missing Clan. Mother! Windkit saw their mother. "Skykit! Lightningkit! Shadowkit! Riverkit! Thunderkit!" Immediatly the five other kits came. "Oh no. No no no no no. She's dead." "Thunderkit, this is terrible! The whole Clan has perished! This cannot be happening." Lightningkit called out. Windkit was raging. He ran out of the forest. "Windkit! Windkit!" He could hear the voices of the other kits calling him. His vision was not clear because of the tears that clouded his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he bumped into a tree and passed out. When he woke he saw his littermates beside him. "Leave me alone!" he cried. Immediatly he thought that was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry, I'm just pumped up because of this chaos." he apologized. "So you should be. We all are too." Shadowkit snapped. "How about we'll just leave you alone for a few minutes." "Okay." he answered. He padded along a trail that came along. He kept looking down at his paws so that he didn't know where he was going. He sighed. Maybe I should go back, he thought. No, leave those furballs by themselves. He didn't know what to do. "I'll just go back." "Where have you been!" Thunderkit cried. "We have been looking for you!" "Shut up!" Windkit snapped. "Okay, geez. Since when have you turned into such a furball?" Thunderkit said. "Sorry! I know I'm a mouse-brain but please don't be mad at me. I'm just really sad." he replied. "It's ok. How about we get some sleep?" Lightningkit asked. "Okay. I'm tired." Riverkit yawned. And they all fell asleep. 9 Moons later "Wind! Please-" Shadowcloud cried. "My name is not Wind! It's Windstorm! Just like yours used to be Shadow, River, Lightning, and Sky. Now get me that mouse just like-" "It's Lightningstorm! She's missing! In fact, they're all missing!" Shadowcloud cried. "WHAT!?!? They're gone? Mouse-brained, furballs, those idiots! Shadowcloud, find them for me!" Windstorm raged. No answer. "Shadowcloud? Shadowcloud!" Still no answer. "Shadowcloud if you don't come out, I'll kill you!" No one was there. Windstorm had turned into an evil, murderous cat over the moons of his trecherous life. The torcher had left his life in pain and despair. He ran the forest, like the Clans, but after this, the other cats ran off, starting to make Lightningstorm's new Clan, LightningClan. They left Windstorm, who, in rage, set off looking for them. He had killed any living creature he had found, which made him even more ferocious. Someday, he thought, someday, he would, no, he will catch his siblings, and kill them, just like the way his own Clan had suffered. Windstorm traveled through the forest like the speed of lightning. Now he was furious. He couldn't stand his life. He ran by the Twolegplace until he smelled the scent of chicken. He licked his lips. "Mmmm," he thought. "Maybe just a bite." "Hey! What are you doing here! This is my territory!" A voice called out. "Whatever! Watch your words or it will soon become mine." Windstorm growled. The cat lashed his tail. "What is your name?" "My name is Windstorm. I expect you're going to tell me yours?" "Thorn. It's Thorn. Now scram!" Thorn ordered. "No." Windstorm retorted. "No I won't. You scram." Then he lunged for Thorn. He killed Thorn and climbed over the fence that led him to the Twolegplace. He looked down. He was surprised he almost jumped off the fence. It was his siblings! He jumped down ready to fight. Then he saw another cat. Who is this kittypet? he thought. He shook it off and jumped for Thunderstrike. Lightningstorm pushed Thnderstrike out of the way. "I won't let you hurt my siblings." she growled. "I will kill you. How 'bout we have a fight. Now." "Deal." Windstorm agreed. Lightningstorm dodged the strike Windstorm took first. She scratched his eyes. "Aaaarrgh! Fox-brain! I'm blind! Help!" Windstorm complained. "Not in my world." And with one big blow she dropped down on Windstorm. "I can't stand how many cats you have killed. Now it's your turn." And with one final strike she had killed Windstorm. Category:Fanfiction